The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for detecting and responding to issues in network security of a data network. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for ensuring the functionality of a security detection module via a security monitoring system.
A data network (e.g., real-time communication network), such as a computer network, may incorporate network security to protect and prevent against misuse of resources accessible in the data network. As such, the data network may employ a set of policies and practices to ensure operations and data in the data network remain consistently reliable. These policies and practices may include a number of security detection modules that monitor data and operations in the data network and flag (e.g., detect) and/or prevent any suspicious or threatening activity, such as unauthorized access, vulnerabilities, and the presence of malware, among other things, that may lead to or cause the misuse of the resources available in the data network. However, when a security detection module fails, the data network is vulnerable to threatening activity that the security detection module would flag under normal operation.